1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerated confections and to their methods of preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to low moisture, highly crystalline aerated confections substantially free of either fats or milk-based components. One embodiment of the present invention is a three-dimensional confectionary product having a child-oriented utility.
2. The Prior Art
Confections are broken down into three major groups: hard candies, chewing confections, e.g., kisses, gums and jellies, and aerated or whipped items, e.g., nougats and marshmallows. Both chewy and aerated confections can be further classified into two sub-groups, grained and non-grained candies. Grained candies are made from supersaturated sucrose solution while non-grained candies are made from unsaturated sucrose solutions.
The basic composition for marshmallows of all kinds includes water, a disaccharide sugar such as sucrose, a monosaccharide sugar such as dextrose or corn syrup, and a whipping agent such as gelatin. Suitable flavor and coloring matrials may also be incorporated into the basic composition. Among the many formulas that are known for marshmallow production are those found in the following: "Candy Making as a Science and as an Art," by Claude D. Barnett, Don Gussow Publications, Inc., New York, 1960, pp. 99-103; "An Encyclopedia of Candy and Ice Cream Making," by Simon I. Leon, Chemical Publishing Company, New York, 1969, pp. 294-304; and, "A Textbook on Candy Making," by Alfred E. Leighton, The Manufacturing Confectioner Publishing Company, Oak Park, Ill., 1952, pp. 55-58. See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,309 (issued Sept. 21, 1961 to E. S. Olney et al).
Accordingly, the compositions of the present invention are to be distinguished from other such confections as chiffons, nougats and fudges. Chiffons typically have lower densities than the present compositions. Further, chiffons are not frangible. Nougats and fudges are to be distinguished from the present compositions by virtue of the substantial presence of either oleaginous or milk-based materials.
Soft marshmallow or "long grain" marshmallow has an elastic and chewy consistency and is the type usually associated with the term "marshmallow". Sugar ratios are so regulated so that crystallinization of the sugars or "graining" does not take place within a reasonable period of time. To accomplish this reduction in the tendency to crystallize, corn syrup of various dextrose equivalents ("DE") have been employed to inhibit the onset of crystallinization. Hard marshmallows or "short grain" marshmallows, on the other hand, have a rigid consistency and are composed of suitable sugars in ratios such that one or more of the disaccharide sugars will crystallize and provide a grained structure. Examples of such compositions are the candy-kisses popular in small, heart-shaped candies which are popular for Valentine's Day.
Thus, short grain marshmallows and, to some extent, even long grain marshmallows have been prepared in the past containing some low levels of dextrose. Confections desirably contain high levels of dextrose based upon dextrose's properties. It is generally known that dextrose is a vital sugar, that is to say, this monosaccharide is directly absorbed by the blood. Further, it is known that dextrose aids fattening to a lesser extent than sucrose.
However, in the conventional recipe for marshmallows, 24% by weight dextrose is considered to be the maximum. The art teaches that when dextrose usage exceeds this level, the texture of articles prepared becomes gritty or undesirably hygroscopic. Art efforts have included attempts at realizing marshmallows containing up to 50% dextrose (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,803 issued Aug. 24, 1976 to H. J. Koppijn). Typically, in the manufacture of short grain marshmallows, the art has considered as essential that sucrose comprise the greater part of the sugars component in order to induce precipitation (see, for example, "Encyclopedia of Food Technology," ed. by M. S. Peterson and A. H. Johnson, The Avi Publishing Company, Inc., 1974, pp. 255-258).
Preparation of these marshmallows containing higher levels of dextrose employ the traditional method of soft marshmallow preparation: formulating a marshmallow syrup by dissolving the sugars in an excess of water; whipping the blend to form an aerated whip of desired density and extruding into shaped starch or starch lined molds and drying or "curing" for extended periods. After drying, the marshmallows typically comprise about 16% to 30% moisture by weight.
The starch drying of the marshmallow necessitated by employing excess water to initially dissolve the sugars is both laborious and time consuming. Regeneration of the starch is an inconvenient yet necessary operation in commercial marshmallow production. To eliminate such steps, marshmallow formulas and techniques have been attempted which reduce the amount of water required to prepare the confections. Reduction in the amount of water required to obtain the solution of the sugars has been attempted by substantially reducing the dextrose contribution and dissolving the sucrose in the corn syrup itself. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,661 issued Nov. 6, 1962 to A. J. Doumak). Thus, increased dextrose employment in marshmallows is at odds with attempts to eliminate the onerous starch drying steps required by excess water usage needed for sugars dissolution.
Given the state of the prior art as described above, there is a continuing need for aerated confections, particularly grained marshmallows, containing high levels of dextrose. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide aerated confections containing high levels of dextrose and which are acceptable for consumer sale.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods of preparing aerated confections containing high levels of dextrose which do not require a starch drying step.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide low moisture, aerated confections containing high levels of dextrose as well as methods for their preparation which do not require starch drying.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized and superior confections provided by formulating aerated confections substantially comprising dextrose and a whipping agent, and containing low moisture levels.
The coined word "mardexx" where used herein refers to the aerated, frangible, low-moisture compositions of the present invention which comprise principally dextrose. In its plural usage, "mardexxes" will generally connote small (e.g., approximately 0.5 g.) shaped quantities of the present compositions which generally will have low densities.
Most surprisingly, it has been discovered that the edible compositions of the present invention can be formed into articles which can be used to write on blackboards. Even more surprisingly, on certain blackboard surfaces, articles prepared from compositions of the present invention exhibit superior writing properties. Thus, since the present compositions are edible and have relatively low densities, blackboard chalk prepared therefrom would find utility in child-oriented applications. The coined term "mardexx chalk" will be used herein to denote higher density compositions of the present invention suitable for writing on a blackboard and will generally connote a cylindrical article having a size of conventional blackboard chalk.